Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile measuring apparatus, a method for measuring a profile, a structure manufacturing system, a method for manufacturing a structure and non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a profile measuring apparatus which measures the profile of the surface of an object to be measured having a complicated profile, such as a gear and a turbine, by a contact sensor. Such a profile measuring apparatus measures the profile of the surface of the object by converting the position of the contact sensor in a state of being brought in contact with the surface of the object to space coordinates of the surface of the object (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-025092).